


Coffee Shop Romantic

by Eddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Dating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Public Display of Affection, Public Transportation, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, art gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie/pseuds/Eddie
Summary: Louis always buys a Starbucks coffee every morning to start his day while admiring the green eyed gorgeous man sitting across from him. Harry only bought the expensive over-priced coffees to look at the beautiful stranger in the coffee shop.





	Coffee Shop Romantic

The smell of coffee beans and sugar engulfed me as I walked into Starbucks a quarter after seven o'clock in the morning. My blue eyes noticed the beautiful lad sitting at a small table alone. 

I always bought a coffee before my morning class and sat down to enjoy my morning brew alone. The school were I taught started in a little more than an hour, so I needed caffeine to make me feel decently capable of taming the students and teach through the seventy minute course. I had originally noticed the beautiful human being exactly twenty-seven days ago. His eyes had immediately captivated me. I developed a slow burning longing for the guy with the glasses and curly hair sitting in the small coffee shop in Manchester. He was so beautiful, I swore he could be a model. 

Looking down at what I was wearing to make sure I didn't have a weird stain somewhere, I saw the tip of my weirdly cut fringe hanging over my left eye and noticed the subpar clothing I was currently wearing.  I released a wistful sigh thinking about how I would never build the nerves to approach the man. I was always stuck admiring from afar. 

I was obviously shorter than him. His long torso was currently blocking the sunlight coming in from the window. I watched the sun rays streaming onto the strangers head from the bright sun. The sun was peaking through over his head making the man seem like an angel. A person sent from above to torture me with morning hard-ons.

It became my morning pass-time (even though it was clearly the first step to stalking which I wanted to avoid at all cost). After all, I wanted the green eyed man to fall in love with me. 

When I finished my drink I quickly checked that I had everything in my pockets or in my bag as I made my way to the exit. 

I tentatively walked in front of the beautiful stranger. He didn't look up. To bad because I actually thought I could summon up the courage to say hi if he looked at me. I had to stop thinking about the guy. First of all, I didn't know his sexual orientation, and secondly, I certainly didn't know if I was even his type. 

—

The beautiful blue eyed boy finally entered the coffee shop. He ordered his drink and sat down at the table diagonal from me. I looked at him discreetly. I have been stunned from his shy beauty the moment I stepped into Starbuck that random morning a few weeks ago. 

The morning I saw the beautiful stranger for the first time, I was trying to escape the rain. I had an exam during my first class of the morning. I decided that the best way to give me the necessary energy to achieve a decent grade was to give myself a cafeine boost. I didn't expect to see such a beautiful man that made my heart skip a beat.

I had never been a big coffee drinker. I prefered tea. Nevertheless, I would drink an overpriced coffee everyday if I could continue watching the man seeted near me. To be honest, it was a spur of the moment decision when I entered this coffee shop, but seeing the blue eyed boy in his ripped jeans and his long t-shirt conviced me to return.

It was a very stupid idea and I contemplated just forgetting about the stranger. How could I possibly know that he was going to be at the same coffee shop the next morning, at the same time no less. Desperate as I was, I tried to recreate the same exact events of the day before just to get a glimps of the man that affected me so much. 

Turns out my hunch was right and he has been in the coffee shop at the same time as the day before. By now, I always arrive a little bit early so I could see him the whole time he was in the same room as me (in a very non stalker-ish way). That was almost a month ago and I have been here drinking coffee ever since.

I ran my fingers through my hair making me remember that it was about time to cut the long locks. I wanted to grow them out for the longest time and donate my hair to the Little Princess Trust. 

There was movement from the corner of my eye as the beautiful stranger made his way towards the door. I looked at my notebook intensly thinking that he might have caught me staring at him like a weirdo. 

He made his way out the door and for the first time this morning I took a deep breath to settle my fast beating heart.

I made my way to the university not long after the beautiful man had left. There was no purpose staying there anyways. The only thing I wanted to see was him. 

—

I took my usual seat in the small two person table. I didn't see the beautiful man anywhere this morning. It felt odd not having his presence near me. It had now been twenty-eight days since our first meeting. 

I took my book out from my rucksack and started reading. When I felt movement near me, I looked up quickly. Time seemed to freeze and the air could not make it into my lungs as I watched the scene in front of me. 

My beautiful stranger was sitting down in front of the large window in his usual place. He looked beautiful, but he had almost cut all of his hair off. 

The cut was fantastic don't get me wrong, but I would miss the long hair. I didn't even get the chance to run my hands through the locks (or pull them easily during sex). 

My heart was beating out of my chest. I was destabilized. The only time I had felt this way was during the first time I saw him. The haircut made his cheekbones stand out and I could finally see the shape of his delicate ears. Fuck, he looked so handsome my body could not even function properly.

I was so gone for the man. How could I compliment his ears before even saying a single word to him. The hair seamed to be a good conversation starter. I packed my things and made my way to his table. 

"You cut your hair" I stated simply. I felt so fucking stupid. I was possibly talking to the love of my life and the first thing I had to say to him was that. Stupid Louis, stupid. I looked at the beautiful man and regretted immediately what I said even more as I scurried out of the front door. 

— 

I could not even reply. The man filling my every waking thought was actually in front of me and talking. I looked at him and watched the series of emotion fill his blue eyes. I was going to reply when his whole body deflated slightly and he took off towards the exit. 

I could not let that happen. This was probably going to be the story we are going to tell our kids (oh yeah, I'm going there).

From the glass panels showcasing the busy street I saw the beautiful stranger walking quickly down the sidewalk.

I dumped everything into my bag quickly, leaving my almost full drink on the small table and chased after the man I wanted to imagine as mine so badly.

I started running to catch up to him.

"Yes! I cut my hair." I shouted in the middle of he street catching the attention of pedestrians.

My heart was beating fast from the nerves and the little sprint. I was practically panting waiting for the beautiful stranger to turn around and acknowledge my presence. 

This could not be the last time I talked to him. We literally spoke ten words to each other. He affected me so much not to do anything about it. Realizing that if he didn't talk to me today, I would probably never had the courage to utter a word. I would have never got the chance to get to know him. If he stopped coming through the coffee shop doors again, i would never live with myself for that mistake. It makes me want to spend every waking moment with him so he would never forget who I was. 

I saw those bleu eyes looking in my direction. A slow grin showing on his face.

 

"I think I need to know your name. Maybe then I could know why I have been paying overpriced coffee every morning." 

My heart beat was now pulsing in my ears as the man walked closer to me. He was smiling. I would take that as a good sign. 

The stranger stopped when he was directly in front of me. Stuck his hand out with a grin that made my insides melt.

"Louis Tomlinson" he stated taking my hand in him. "I really need to go to class now. I'm the teacher, so I should not be late to my own class." 

"Oh, you finished university?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm graduated with a major in Arts and a minor in childhood education."

"Oh, that's cool." I replied 

"I want to be an actor, but I'm a twenty six year old, still learning something new everyday, who never got a professional gig. After all, those that can't do, teach. I really need to go..." 

"Harry Styles, twenty-four, studying sociology, quite endeared by you" I said watching the man I now knew was named Louis blush and start walking away quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow Harry, twenty-four, sociologist." He teased. I watched with a smile as he gripped his shoulder bag tightly and scurried away. His fringe was moving everywhere with the wind. Beautiful, simply beautiful.

—

I entered the coffee shop the next morning a bit more tentative than the other days. Harry, now that I knew his name, actually knew who I was. He had ran out of the store to talk to me. I was happy he took that risk because I would have been too embarrassed to go to that Starbucks again. 

We may have talked, but that just means he knows who I am now. I can't simply look at him shyly from across the room. I imagine I had to acknowledge him. Maybe just a smile as I walked to my usual table. A series of scenarios were running through my mind as I was pushing open the front door. 

I looked around the store and didn't see the short brown hair anywhere. I guess I'm the first one here. I ordered my usual drink and sat down in my usual place. 

Five minutes later, I saw my beautiful stranger walk into the room. Heads turn to watch the beautiful man that just showed up, but I had my eyes locked on him long after everyone else.

Harry made his way towards me and gave me a small smile, but sat down at his usual seat. I was so worried that he was going to sit with me but now that he hasn't, I wish he would. 

The next morning I made sure to arrive a bit later so Harry would already be in the coffee shop. I sat down with him. Great conversationalist, even better smile. 

—

Louis and I have finally been talking to each other for over two weeks. We have been chatting every morning on our daily coffee dates getting to know each other better. He was so nice and my heart filled with a very passionate emotion every time I thought about him. We had not been on an official date yet, but we were going out tonight. I didn't have any late classes and there was no upcoming exams. 

We still did not decide where to go yet. I imagine we were probably going to talk about that this morning. I was already seated at our usual table with my drink waiting for Louis. My heart started beating faster when I saw him walk though the door. He had moved his black rimmed sunglasses on top of his head and was messing with his bag to take his wallet out. 

"Louis!" I shouted. He turned his head quickly and a smile replace the questioning expression on his face. I pointed to the coffee cup in front of me. I had decided to buy him his drink. There was no need for Louis to stay in line, so he made his way towards me. 

 

I quickly got up from the wooden chair to give him a hug. I felt his arms wrap around my neck and a secret grin overtook my face. It felt good having him in my arms. He sat down and continued looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes. 

"So tonight is the night." Louis said cheekily.

"Yeah, does it make sense that I'm nervous. It's not like you're a stranger, we have known each other now for a while, but I still seem to be nervous." I replied "That's stupid. Forget I said anything." 

"Hey, no, don't say that. I'm nervous too. It's not like I'm going to like you any less. I think with the whole quote unquote date situation, nerves are always required." Louis said calmly brushing his hands to mine that were resting near my cup. I picked his smaller hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. 

"You're right. It's more of the idea of going out together that is stressing me out. I'm still waiting for you to find something about me your don't like and run off." I said with a joking tone trying not to think about my fast beating heart and my clammy palms that I'm sure Louis could feel. 

"I don't think there is anything you could do that could send me running for the hills. Not with a face like yours." Louis replied

"What a charmer. Now we just need to decide where we are going." 

"You don't have anything planned for us?" Louis asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah, because you really had something planned yourself."

"Fuck off" Louis replied cheekily "If we haven't decided yet, I would like to bring you somewhere special."

"Is it a secret?" I asked happily.

"It could be, just know that we are going to enjoy art."

"You're going to take me too an an art museum and kiss me between the paintings." I said 

"I will kiss you in every beautiful place, so the only thing you will remeber when you walk through those art gallery hallways will be me." Louis said squeezing my hand tightly.

"You already do that whenever I walk into a Starbucks. You're my coffee shop romantic."

"Yeah, I get the same feeling too. Just to let you know, I would really love going to the Manchester Art Gallery. There is a new exhibit that I'm dying to see and I have literally no friends that want to go there with me on their free time. Is that alright with you?" Louis asked.

"Perfect" I replied quickly.

—

I was ecstatic that Harry agreed to go to the Art Gallery with me. I love it there. It was one of the many places I used to go when I was still studying at Manchester University. It was a nice way to spend my time and I loved to discover the new exhibitions when they came to be presented. 

Since the gallery closed early enough at five o'clock in the afternoon, we though of going there first and getting a bite to eat afterwards. 

Harry was a really great person to be around. We had talked for close to an hour this morning, but I was already missing him next to me. He had a presence that captivated everyone around him. I craved to be with him again whenever we were separated.

I was very happy he wanted to go out with me. It was great that I could share something special with him. 

I was going to meet Harry at his flat beforehand. We were going to take the tube together and make our way to the Gallery. 

The journey was quick. There wasn't any two places available next to one another on the tube, so we opted to stand. Harry was standing in front of me looking beautiful as ever. He wore the same jeans as this morning, but changed into a soft lilac sweater that made him look even cuter. He was the only thing I had in my eye sight. Right in front of me, in the tube, possibly the man of my dreams. Our breaths were mixing as we traded shy smiles. We had never been with each other outside of the coffee shop. It was different seeing him standing in front of me instead of being separated by a table. He was tall, but I liked that about him. It gave Harry this "gentle giant" kind of vibe. Even though he wasn't that much taller than the average block. 

It was no secret that I liked him and was very possibly falling hard for him already. 

Right before our stop, the underground transportation buckled and I shuffled my body to steady myself. Little did I know that I would end up directly plastered to Harry's front. I look up into his beautiful green eyes and smiled widely. " I could get used to this" I said.

"Oh, cheeky, I like it." Harry replied wrapping one hand around my waist. 

Seconds later, the bing resonated through the tube as the doors opened at our stop. I looked up at Harry quickly, pecked him on the check and grabbed his hand to drag him out onto the platform before the door closed again.

 

—

Since our little collision in the tube, me and Louis have been holding hands all around the museum. It felt nice feeling his presence. His warm hand in mine.

We were walking through one of the final sections of the Gallery when Louis stopped and looked at a beautiful painting. I walked close to him and faced the same way so we were next to each other, shoulder to shoulder. 

"I would be in a room filled with beautiful things and only see you." I said quietly.

"That's so fucking corny." Louis replied 

"It's true! It's how I felt walking into Starbucks the first time I saw you." Louis looked over at me from the corner of his eyes as a light blush covered his cheeks. "I returned the next morning hopping you would be there and I have been doing the same thing ever since."

I continued walking towards the next small display room but felt a hand pulling me back. Louis' hand was gripping the edge of my shirt sleeve, so I turned to face him questionably. 

He looked into my eyes and before I could ask him what was going on he leaned in to kiss me. He crashed his lips on mine with a very passionate aggression.

Seconds passed quickly as I gripped my hands to his side and returned the kiss with the same fever.

For our first kiss, I would call it a success. We were still in public and I didn't want to get a hard-on in the middle of a museum so I tentatively separated my lips from his. We stared in front of each others eyes, sharing the same breath for a fleeting moment before someone coughed behind us to pass through the door frame we were blocking. 

We separated immediately. I took a deep breath trying to calm my racing heart and looked at Louis who seemed as affected. 

"Wow" he mumbled while walking towards me again. "If that's how good our first kiss was, imagine our first fuck." I could not help but release a loud laugh. It was the last thing I though Louis would say, but it was perfect. I could not hesitate to agree.  I was thinking the same thing.

Not long after we made our way towards the tube station. I had a permanent smile stitched to my face as I sat next to Louis holding his hand in mine. He tilted his head and placed it in the crook of my neck. We were seated together with no room in between us. 

I had always been a very tactile, hands-on persons. I was very happy that Louis didn't seem to mind the physical contact. 

My heart continued to try and beat out of my chest as I turned my head slightly to kiss the top of Louis' brown hair. I rested my cheek against the softness of his fringe and closed my eyes enjoying the moment while it lasted. 

Louis turned his head towards mine and looked me in the eyes questionably. "You alright there Harold?"

"Peachy" I mumbled looking at Louis with a small smile. 

Louis returned the same before he leaned in and kissed me for the second time. "Your lips looked inviting." He mumbled as he was pulling away.

"I never said you needed to stop." I replied gripping the hack of his neck with my empty hand and making our lips meet again. We kissed slowly and passionately in the public transportation. I had never been a fan of public display of affection, but I understand why people would do it. If someone had their very own Louis sitting so close to them, they would not resists his charm and unmistakable pull. 

I just felt very happy and relaxed with this man in my arms.

—

We made our way towards Harry's flat after we finished our meal. It was great and the company was even better. The evening wasn't even done yet and I was exited to do this with him again. 

Harry's flat building was coming up quickly at the end of the block and I was dreading the minute I had to leave him.

"It was very nice to have you with me tonight." I said as we neared his front door. 

"I really had fun too. I'm just glad we got to spend time together. I really, really like you."

"That is very bold" I teased "but I have to admit that I really like you too." I grinned up at Harry dropping my hands on his shoulders.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Not so fast." I mumbled as I connected my lips to his. I felt Harry's arms wrap around my hips. My head was overwhelming with the thoughts of what those hands could do on my naked body. The very thought of us naked in the same room made me wrap my hand tightly behind Harry's neck gripping the small strands of his hair. I played with the small curls near his neck as we continued to snog. I could feel my dick hardening from just his lips on mine, so I slowly peeled away from him. I felt his warm breath on my lips before opening my eyes. I looked at the deep green that seemed to darken as I slowly detangled from his strong arms. If he stared at me with that look any longer I would kneel down right now and start sucking him. There was something very wrong about that idea, but in this moment it seamed like it was the only thing my mind could think about. 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I took a step away from the enticing man. "Thanks again for the lovely evening." I mumbled as I pecked Harry on the lips quickly again. With final goodbyes, I watched Harry enter his flat and continued my way out of the building.

Before I could reach the end of the hallway I heard a door opening. Looking over my shoulder I saw my green eyed beauty starring back at my with an intense look. 

"Louis!" Harry shouted making me turn around completely and start walking back to his flat door. "I really need you inside me." 

Those were the last words I though Harry would say to me. My heart started beating double time and my legs were suddenly walking quicker to this perfect man in front of me. It's like his magnetic field was too strong and the only thing I could do was fall into it.

I could not stop the shit eating grin from overtaking my face as I stood in front of Harry to the same door I was kissing him on moments ago. 

"I though you would never ask." I said jumping into Harry's arms. He caught me easily and gripped my thighs to keep me off the ground as he entered his flat with me connected to his front. 

Harry quickly made his way to his bedroom while I trailed kisses down his neck. The sound coming out of his pink, sinful mouth made my cock rock hard.

Harry's smell was overpowering in him bedroom. You could distinctly smell his Tom Ford perfume and his Old Spice shower gel. I just felt engulfed in everything Harry.

I was laying down underneath Harry, trapped by the intensity and raw desire in his green eyes. It was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. He climbed over me and startled my hips so his ass was directly over my dick.

Harry slowly traced the length of my body. Those talented fingers running all the way up to my face. We were intensely staring at each other again when Harry gripped my chin roughly and attached his lips to mine. 

I could feel my dick twitch from the anticipation. I always loved being a little rough. I'm happy that Harry had the same desires.

We continued snogging as Harry moved his right hand behind my head as his left one continued to support his weight over me. He tressed his long fingers through my hair and pulled sharply making our lips detach. He teasingly sat up straight over my hard member as he looked at my disheveled state.

Harry traced my lower lip as a cocky grin overtook his lips. The drag of his finger was enticing as was his general aura. I gasped softly and closed my eyes savouring the moment. I could see how badly he wanted me even behind his facade. A jolt shot from my thighs to my balls as I opened my eyes to see the very same beautiful man on top of me. How lucky was I to have this masterpiece at my fingertips.

I was so turned on. My blood was pounding in my veins quickly and I felt on top of the world. He twisted my insides in the best ways.

I opened my mouth slightly and almost automatically Harry pushed his thumb into my mouth. I catch him hand in mine and run my tongue over the soft pad of that digit. 

I bite softly on his finger and bare my teeth, grinning up at him. 

"Fuck, I still can't believe I have you here with me. You are so hot. Every inch of this body belongs to me. You are all mine." Harry said.

He withdrew his thumb from my mouth and replaced it with his mouth again. We shared a passionate kiss that made me release a little moan. Seconds later, Harry emitted a low gown that made that same spark of electricity move from my legs to my balls again. 

I needed to take control if I wanted to get inside of him soon. I reached for his hips wanting to flip us over, but Harry had something different in mind. He matched the powerful grip I had on his hips with his own, griping both of my wrists to keep me still. Harry took my hands in his and pushed my arms up so they were sprawled at the top of my head, almost touching the head board.

"Not so soon, keep your hands there for me. Good boy." Harry whispered as he bit my ear lobe and ran his hands under my shirt. He quickly pulled it over my head as he did the same for himself. I saw Harry's naked torso and my breath caught in my throat from the beautiful sight in front of me. A very sexy man with tattoos sprawled all over him pale skin. 

I can't help but move my hands to trace the laurel tattoos near Harry's hips. I know I didn't listen to his orders, but he didn't seem to mind. Harry released a small moan as I pushed my hands behind his back and approached his body to mine taking a chance to kiss him tenderly. I traced the velvety skin of Harry's lower back as our lips continued to work together. Just another example of how strong was our compatibility. We had never been this close before, but it seamed we fit together and melted as one. 

The fire continued to burn in my gut. Our tongues we battling for dominance and I let him overtake the kiss. His tongue moving with mine in a way that made me want to stay in this position for the rest of my life. 

I could not bear the pressure in my pants anymore as I flipped us over how I originally thought to do. It took Harry by surprise, but I didn't let him relax. I pulled down his trousers and pants as I got up from the bed to take mine off as well. 

I quickly made my way back in between Harry's thighs and kissed my way from his chin down to his nipples. I circled the left one with my tongue as I pinched the other one. Switching to stimulate Harry's body equally on each side. I trailed kissed back up his neck and found the spot that made Harry moan loudest underneath his ears. 

I felt Harry's body shudder as I continued to kiss, suck and bite the affected area. I had every intention of leaving my mark on his body. 

I let my hand roam over the rest of his body. Caressing his things and lower stomach, but never touching his most sensitive part. 

I felt Harry try and shift underneath me to get more friction on his cock at the same time he released a desperate moan. It made me smirk watching his so desperate.

"Oh Harry, craving some friction are you baby."

"Lou-Louis, need you please, please."

"What do you want?"

"Your mouth, please, just please." 

I looked into Harry's eyes after he finished his pleas. He was already looking at me with such hunger. His red swollen lips parted slightly as little whimpers left him unconsciously. His eyes were bright with an ever-present intensity.

I was tracing kisses down his body until I was faced with his cock. Harry reached out overhead looking desperately to grip something as to not disturb my next moves. 

I let my warm breath teasingly blow of Harry's pulsing dick and looked at his face again. I let myself indulge in one of my favourite things to do, look at him. I really enjoy him spread underneath me, ready to please. He felt so natural, so perfect under my spell. 

I looked away from his half shut eyes, open mouth and sexy taunt stomach as I watched the long cock in front of me. Harry was big, long. He had a cock people craved. One I was going to worship for years to come if thing played out my way.

I gripped the bottom of the cock near his public bone and shook it gently. 

"Please Louis"

I took that as a sign to do something. I moved my hand up and down. Skillfully pumping his cock with my right hand as I smeared the juices accumulating on his tip with my left. 

Maybe I will never see him like this again. I truly hope not. I had to make this the best blowjob he ever experienced so he would come back for more.

I continued pumping his member slowly as I tasted the tip of his mushroom head. I liked the musky, salty member and moaned from the feeling. Loved cock, always will. I wrapped my lips around the top of his dick and worked my tongue over his slit as I continued to pump the rest of his length with my right hand.

I took as much of his dick in my mouth as I could, taking a deep breath after releasing him from my lips to repeat the movement again and again. I could practically fit his whole dick in my mouth. I was feeling my own cock pulsed from the pleasure I was getting from giving him head. 

Without much warning, except from a hand on the back of my head and those beep breathy moans, I felt warm come shoot down my throat. Harry's body was quivering from the intensity of his orgasm and his eyes were shut tight. He was practically panting as I continued to move my hand on his member, milking his orgasm.

"Best. Louis you are the best."

"Thanks love. You think you can get hard for me again. I'm going to get the stuff."

"Mmm yeah, just thank you for everything. The condoms and lube are in the drawer underneath the sink."

"Oh, don't thank me yet." I murmured cheekily giving Harry a searing kiss before making my way towards Harry's connected bathroom.

I came back into the room with the said bottle of lube and a box of condoms when I saw the view in front of me. My heart was pounding so intensely in my chest and I think my dick got even harder if that was possible. I began to salivate. 

Harry had changed positions. He has on his knees, his ass directly in plain sight of the bathroom entrance. I could see his hole and the shadow of his dick. Not only that, but Harry was releasing breathy moans into the pillow working his hands on his sensitive hard cock. He was perfect and all mine. 

I made my way toward this beautiful vision with shaky legs. I was overwhelmed by his desire to please me and the fact that he was actually like this in front of me. Harry was basically replicating every wet dream I had since I saw him in Starbucks all those weeks ago. 

I rounded the edge of the bed to come and face Harry. I looked at his face smushed into the pillow and enjoyed the view of my boy pleasuring himself. I could not wait anymore. I needed to do something before I came just from the sight in front of me.

I dropped the necessary stuff right by Harry's head and leaned into the bed to look at him. I looked directly into his darkened eyes and smiled. He turned his head more and connect his lips with mine. Our kiss was wild and raw. My need for him was now so deep, pulsing in every nerve in my body. 

Something inside me awakens and I can't wait longer to enter him. I snatch the lube quickly and make my way towards Harry's ass on display. I climb up into the bed behind him and rest my palms on his cheeks. I play with them a bit before covering a few fingers with the necessary substance.

I see Harry bury his face in his folded arms as he releases a low moan when I enter my first finger. I continue to move my digit in and out of his hole while running my spare hand the length of his body. I caressed him everywhere I could touch, distracting his from thinking solely about the stretch. I entered a second finger moments later continuing the same movements. I scissored my fingers stretching more of his hole before entering a third digit. 

The sight of Harry completely surrendering his control is overwhelming. I have difficulty not coming just from the sight in front of me. 

I take the lube bottle and drizzle more onto his crack as I add my pinky finger with the others. "I'm ready Lou, just get inside of me. I've been waiting too long for this." Harry said desperately.

"Okay love. I think you are proper ready. Let me just put on a condom and I'll take care of you." I said quickly reaching for said item near Harry's head and proceeded to roll it on my cock. I was pumping myself slowly with a few drops of lube and positioned myself behind this beautiful man. 

I let my eyes gaze his strong back and gorgeous soft hair. His gorgeous body ready to take every inch of me. It's a sight that practically took me over the edge.

I move my hands  over the smooth skin of his shapely ass and pull apart his cheeks to reveal my new favourite place. Harry practically growls in protest urging me to move and finally enter him already. 

I smile and lift my hand to give his ass a hard slap. The sound of skin on the creamy flesh resonates through the room and made Harry gasp. 

"Good boys stay quiet and get what they deserve." I said massaging the red flesh. 

We were both shaking and moaning from this intense moment and I could not stay without him for another second. I quickly gripped both of his hips tightly and aligned my dick. 

I entered his still tight hole slowly. I was not as long as Harry, but I was thicker. Harry was releasing small moans every time I moved inside of him. When I reached the hilt and my pubic bone was resting comfortably against his soft cheeks, I pulled out quickly and slammed back in. We both groaned loudly.

"Again, fuck, that was amazing." Harry panted. 

He continued to whine and moan as breathless little murmured fucks escaped his mouth. I looked down at Harry mesmerized and watch as his ass took my cock so perfectly. 

The smell of arousal is every present in the air. The room seems full with a foggy hue of it. 

I bend down and trail kisses up Harry's spine until I'm kissing behind his ear near the love bite I had left. I suck his earlobe and bite it teasingly as my hands roams across the curves of his body.

Harry turns his head towards me and we share a dirty kiss, sharing the hot air between us. He feels so tight and warm. We move so well together, moving like one. 

Harry was now rolling his hips to match my thrusts. We were connecting together at all the right angles. My head was floating in the cloud before, but now I'm in heaven. He was taking him in deeper and making my legs all gooey. 

My orgasm was building in the pit of my stomach. I could feel the tension growing in my body. I'm nearly not able to contain myself anymore. 

I move again to grip Harry's hips and continue to thrust. They become more choppy and slightly faster as I chase the orgasm that was coming quickly. 

"I'm close!" Harry shouts in between moans. 

There is no resistance between us anymore. We move together as one. I was close too, very close. I felt the familiar tingle in my balls.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop." Harry kept chanting. He was on the edge of orgasm and I could feel it. His ass was clenching around my dick more fiercely, pushing me to come even more quickly than I though. 

My spunk shot into the condom as I buried my dick fully into Harry. I stayed deep inside of him until I felt his ass clench during his own orgasm. When I regained my breath and the fog clouding my mind was finally dissipating, I continued to thrust in and out slowly. I was rocking my hips minimally until I was ready to get out of Harry.

The green eyed man turned on his back. He still had his eyes closed. I was seated on my heels watching him recover. Harry opened his eyes soon after and peered into mine. I wanted to say something, but nothing came out. We looked at each other and I could see the emotions flooding his beautiful eyes. Nothing needed to be said. 

I was so overwhelmed that I just collapsed next to Harry after tying the condom and dropping it on the side of the bed.

We started at each other for a long while. I knew I was going to regret not cleaning us up in the morning, but I could not give a shit in this moment. I was to enamoured by the man in front of me.

We shared small smiles and kissed lazily. Tracing each other like non discovered maps and waiting to catch our breath. 

"It may sound very fucking corny, but that was the best sex I have ever had." Harry said after a long silence. 

"You were incredible. I can't believe we haven't done this sooner." I answered.

"No, but we have a lot of time to catch up." Harry replied cheekily.

"Agreed." 

"I guess for the first time we will be going to Starbucks together tomorrow morning." Harry said with a goofy smile.

"I think I should sign up to their rewards program with how much money I spent there pinning over you." I said cheekily pecking Harry on the lips and cuddling up to his side.

"Yeah, not the best times in my life. At least I landed you, so all those coffees contributed to us being here, now, together." Harry said.

"Coffee shop romantic." I teased grinning up at those beautiful eyes that caught my attention the first time I saw them.


End file.
